


ring pop proposal - matsuhana

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Marriage Proposal, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: three years prior to the events of this drabble/fic, makki had asked mattsun out with a shrek necklace (shreklace). it was time for mattsun to get at him back with something just as iconic, and he thought of the perfect thing.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	ring pop proposal - matsuhana

hanamaki takahiro smiled softly, gazing up at his boyfriend of three years from where he layed on his lap. matsukawa was always perfect in makki's eyes. he didn't mind that mattsun had thicker eyebrows than the average person, nor did he mind that he was self conscious about it. because he found it "absolutely mattsun," in those words almost exactly. the taller male smiled down at his boyfriend, and makki was once again reminded of how gorgeous the love of his life was.

"you're very pretty." makki breathed softly. this got a soft blush to rise on mattsun's cheeks, accompanied with a slow shake of his head. "i think that's you, hiro." he retorted lovingly, and makki couldn't help but blush at that, bringing mattsun's face down to give him a soft kiss. "i love you so much." mattsun was the first to speak after gently pulling away from the touch of their lips that was almost a peck, it was only a little more than that. "i love you too, issei." makki was captivated as he looked into mattsun's eyes. while they had their funny moments, their absolute meme team moments, it was times like these that the two enjoyed the most.

suddenly, mattsun nudged makki, a gesture known for wanting him to get up. so he did, although reluctantly. "what's wrong?" he asked softly, his voice almost sounded groggy with sleep in fact from the relaxation he felt from being cuddled up to his lover for so long. all he got was a "close your eyes for a minute," in response, which he immediately obliged to. he could hear the soft footsteps of mattsun walking into the other room, and was very curious about what was to happen. he kept his eyes closed, trusting that it wasn't something bad.

mattsun soon walked out of the other room, holding... something behind his back. he let out a shaky breath, knowing that now was the perfect time to pop that seemingly iconic question. "you can open your eyes now, makki." he said, getting down on one knee, almost falling just like makki himself did years ago.

when makki opened his eyes, he let out a gasp. mattsun was on one knee in front of him, holding a ring pop that was shoved inside a velvet box like how you would an actual metal ring. a few tears welled up in his eyes, and he wanted to say yes before his boyfriend even did his speech. but he stayed silent.

"hanamaki takahiro, you are the love of my life. my other half, my meme team brother, my best friend. you mean so much to me, with your pink hair and your soft smiles and your absolutely ridiculous laugh." mattsun paused and snickered slightly at the thought of it. "i love every single part of you, and while i'm not the best with words, i do know that i want to ask you something." makki let out a soft breath he didn't know he was holding. "hiro, will you marry me?" mattsun asked, holding out the ring pop a little closer. it was strawberry flavored. makki could only nod as he smiled brightly, tears now streaming down his face.

mattsun took the ring pop, and practically shoved it onto makki's finger, standing up and pulling his now fiancé into his arms, kissing him softly, then passionately. "i love you." mattsun said after the shower of kisses. "i love you too," was makki's response. sure, mattsun had just proposed with a whole-ass ring pop, but it was just as meaningful as if he had proposed with a metal ring. they were in love, and they were more than as happy as they could be.


End file.
